ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow and Rouge
Shadow and Rouge is an action-thriller film which serves as a prequel to [[James Cameron's Sonic|James Cameron's Sonic film]]. The film is the sixth installment of James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe. Synopsis Set before the events of Sonic, Shadow goes on a run around the modern world after awakening from 50 years of suspended animation to solve secrets about his past. He is accompanied in his journey by treasure hunter Rouge the Bat and G.U.N. officer Topaz. Shadow and Rouge must also help G.U.N. (Guardian Units of Nations) forces in the battle against the invasion of the Black Arms led by Black Doom, who is manipulating dangerous thieves and bandits of Mobius to help conquer the planet. Full Plot 50 years ago, a top-secret project known as "Project Shadow" had begun on the Space Colony ARK. Professor Gerald Robotnik had purposes to create an immortal life form to help cure even the most incurable diseases, as his main purpose was to cure his granddaughter Maria. With the aid of alien dark lord Black Doom, Gerald begun and completed his project, which gave birth to Shadow the Hedgehog, a black hedgehog with unknown limits of power. As Shadow soon befriended Maria, however, G.U.N. units who deemed Gerald's experiments as a threat to humanity ambushed him and his associates, resulting in most researchers getting killed along with Maria as Shadow was sealled away and frozen in a escape pod which crash-landed somewhere on Earth. In Present Day, Rouge the Bat, a free-spirited treasure hunter of Mobius, is searching for a unknown treasure in a remote island of which only she had the map for. More to be done... Cast Main Cast * Ben Affleck as Shadow the Hedgehog, an powerful black hedgehog who was originally created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather Professor Gerald Robotnik to be the "Ultimate Life Form" and is travelling to solve secrets about his past. Affleck provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Tatiana Maslany as Rouge the Bat, a treasure hunting bat allied to Shadow. Maslany provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Brie Larson as Topaz, a G.U.N. officer and agent who is assigned to keep Shadow and Rouge in check and eventually becomes their partner. * as Black Doom, Shadow's biological template and creator and the tyrannical leader of the Black Arms, a violent race of hive mind-like extraterrestrial beings who traverse space in the Black Comet, seeking to consume the entire populations of planets they invade. Carlyle provides voice and stands in for the motion capture of the character. ** Carlyle also plays Black Doom's human guise of Sean Griffin, a G.U.N. officer. * Christian Bale as Jet the Hawk, a greedy treasure hunting Hawk who leads the Babylon Rogues and Rouge's current arch-enemy. Bale provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Zendaya as Wave the Swallow, a purple swallow who is the Babylon Rogues' mechanic, as her father was for the previous generation of the Babylon Rogues. Zendaya provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Terry Crews as Storm the Albatross, a hulking (but sometimes dimwitted) albatross who is described as the muscle of the Babylon Rogues and Jet the Hawk's "right hand man". Crews provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Lea Michele as Breezie the Hedgehog. Michele provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Taylor Swift as Honey the Cat. Swift provides voice and motion capture for the character. * as Maria Robotnik, Eggman's deceased cousin who was Shadow's first human friend. Despite having died 50 years after present day, Maria still appears in flashbacks and in Shadow's visions. * Patrick Stewart as Professor Gerald Robotnik, Shadow's deceased creator and Dr. Eggman's grandfather who was wrongly executed by G.U.N. units when his work was deemed too dangerous. Despite having died 50 years after present day, the Professor still appears in flashbacks and in Shadow's visions. * Harrison Ford as Abraham Tower, the Mobian commander and head of the G.U.N. Forces who assigns Topaz to keep Shadow and Rouge in check. Supporting Cast * as the G.U.N. commander of Gerald's time. Trivia Notable Roles in Other Media Trivia Category:Prequel films Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Films Category:Movies Category:James Cameron's Sonic Film Series